¿por que siento esto?
by maestro jedi
Summary: en realidad incluso el mismo dudada el por que sentia, lo que en esos momentos sentia por el castaño


El chico de frenillos miro pensativamente su tapioca, en realidad, se sentía a un más desanimado que de costumbre y eso ya era decir mucho

- A un no se lo has pedido – musito su amigo mientras se sentaba a su lado, durante la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería

- No – exclamo el chico cabizbajo

- Y que esperas el baile es dentro de cinco días – replico el afroamericano con una sonrisa

- - Lo sé, lo sé – repuso el rubio – pero no sé cómo hacerlo – inquirió cabizbajo, una cosa era admitirle alguien más sobre sus sentimientos más profundos hacia una persona de su mismo género y otra muy distinta era ir y decirle a la citada persona lo que en verdad sentía por el

- Si no te apuras alguien más se lo pedirá – replico el afroamericano con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

- Lo sé – gruño el chico mientras se golpeaba levemente la cabeza contra la mesa

- hola chicos que sucede – pregunto el castaño dientudo a el cual se referían ambos chicos

- Nada – repuso el afroamericano – solo que chéster a un no se anima a invitar a la persona que le gusta al baile del fin de verano – explico el chico

- ¿Y por qué no la invitas? – pregunto el castaño mirando a su amigo tranquilamente

- Por qué no sé cómo hacerlo – gruño el rubio algo sonrojado, no era precisamente la persona más indicada para preguntarle del tema

- Es fácil – inquirió el castaño – mírame hacerlo a mí y aprende de eso – repuso el castaño mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia la mesa donde se sentaba una de las porristas más afamadas de la secundaria, era obvio que Trixie Tank era el amor de la niñez del chico Turner pero la hermosa Judith Smith había hechizado su corazón desde el primer día de clases, para desagrado de Tootie que todavía esperanzada en tener alguna oportunidad con el castaño a un que ultima mente se le veía bastante alegre con Francis el alumno de intercambio canadiense, que no se veía nada molesto por las atenciones recibidas

- Aquí vamos de nuevo – replico A.J mirando con indiferencia otro intento de su amigo, por invitar a salir a una de las más populares de la escuela, un segundo después miro disimuladamente a su amigo, el cual se encontraba en una actitud visiblemente molesto y un poco celoso – descuida no lo lograra – musito el chico mirándolo divertidamente

- Como si me importara en algo, si logra invitarla o no – repuso el chico volteándose

- A quien quieres engañar – replico su amigo mirándolo tranquilamente – lo amas desde sexto grado – inquirió

- Estas loco – repuso el chico poniéndose de pie – quien estaría enamorado de ese idiota dientes de conejo – gruño caminando hacia la salida

- Tu – susurro A.J mirando a su amigo salir de la cafetería

Chester en ese momento se sentía peor que una modelo en una clínica contra la obesidad, peor que esa vez que su padre fue catalogado como el perdedor más grande de toda la historia beisbolistica, _soy un imbécil _pensó el chico, mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla, era obvio que Timmy no era gay como él, era tan obvio, entonces porque diablos se hacía ilusiones, porque diablos siempre soñaba con eso, porque diablos se seguía lastimando el corazón de esa manera

Hubiera seguido con su auto reflexión si un golpe seco no lo hubiera sacado de su encasillamiento

- Timmy – repuso mirando a su amigo, con un ojo morado recargado contra uno de los casilleros del pasillo – ¿pero que mierda te paso? – pregunto ante la inconsciencia de su amigo

A.J le había aconsejado ser paciente, el se encargaría de informarle al señor Lara que sus compañeros faltarían a su clase porque estaban en la enfermería, así que el rubio algo apenado se había quedado cuidando a su "amigo" mientras la enfermera salía para reportarle al director lo sucedido

Chester sintió como si su alma se partiera en dos ante lo sucedido, nunca se imagino que el busca bullas de Peter golpeara de esa manera a Timmy, simplemente por querer hablar con Judith

No supo porque pero lentamente acomodo el mechón de cabello que caía delicadamente sobre la frente de su amigo, era tan sedoso, siempre lo había sido, el cabello de Timmy no necesitaba demasiados cuidados para ser tan lindo

Suspiro delicadamente podía sentir como sus mejillas levemente se sonrojaba ante el contacto, no podía recordar desde cuando había sucedido eso, desde cuando lo amaba de esa forma, todavía recordaba sus años en la primaria, y su eterno enamoramiento de Trixie

- Si tan solo supieras lo que en verdad siento por ti – susurro el rubio mientras levemente le daba un delicado beso en la mejilla – si tan solo lo supieras –

- ¿Supiera qué? – pregunto el castaño mientras levemente abría los ojos

El rubio simplemente se puso rígido como un tótem ante la situación, no esperaba que su amigo se despertara así tan de repente, y ahora no sabía que decir, simplemente ahí estaba su amigo mirándolo tranquilamente esperando saber su respuesta, el rubio medito sus opciones, bien podía permanecer callado, bien podía mentirle, o por fin podía revelar sus sentimientos

La primera no era una opción viable, Timmy lo haría hablar en poco tiempo

La segunda a un que quisiera nunca le pudo mentir al chico de ojos azules

La tercera era la más tentadora en esos momentos, no había nadie ahí, nadie que los interrumpiera, además A.J. le había dicho que si no se le declaraba antes, alguien más posiblemente se lo ganaría

Tomo nervioso a su amigo entre sus brazos, logrando sorprender al chico Turner

- ¿Chester que haces? – musito el chico antes de sentir un par de labios sobre los suyos, en un delicado beso, que intentaba por todos los medios trasmitir todas las emociones que su dueño sentía en esos momentos, quizás fue la sorpresa o la falta de aire, pero levemente abrió la boca, lo que ocasiono que el rubio explorara delicadamente la cavidad bucal del castaño

- Te amo – susurro el rubio al instante que se separaba de su amigo

El rubio miro desanimado la entrada del anfiteatro, en realidad qué demonios le había hace cinco días en la enfermería, al besar a Timmy había sentido por unos segundos que el castaño le correspondía, pero cuando lo pudo mirar a los ojos, pudo ver en ellos miedo, incertidumbre, desconcierto y algo de asco, eso era todo lo que podía recordar, su corazón simplemente se rompió, después de eso simplemente salió corriendo de la enfermería, corrió y corrió hasta que termino en su casa llorando sobre su cama durante toda la noche, al día siguiente ni si quiera había asistido a la escuela, y aun que intento marcarle al castaño, para disculparse o si quiera explicarse nunca pudo comunicarse con el

Después de eso la frialdad con la que se trataban era casi inhumana, A.J no necesito ser un genio para averiguar la verdad sobre el asunto, simplemente había dejado que Chester se desahogara en su hombro, contándolo completamente todo

- Debes tranquilizarte – murmuro el afroamericano

- Pero él me odia – replico el rubio

- Tan solo está confundido – musito

- Debí quedarme callado – repuso el rubio – así al menos a un me hablaría – exclamo

- Pero lo hecho, hecho esta no – refuto A.J – además no me vas a negar que no te gusto besarlo – dijo el chico con una sonrisa logrando que se sonrojara

A.J a veces podía ser tan acertado en sus conclusión, sonrió para sí, fue su amigo el que le sugirió ir al baile, si Timmy no le hablaba era señal de que su amistad no era lo suficientemente valiosa para el castaño, o al menos eso le había dicho el afroamericano, por un lado Chester sentía que de ser así le dolería pero no le dolería tanto teniendo en cuenta de que Timmy no lo había podido aceptar como él era

Por otro a un había una minúscula posibilidad, casi del tamaño de un grano de arroz que el castaño le correspondiera, aun que el rubio deseaba con todas sus fuerzas de que así fuera, sabía que vivir de ilusiones no era lo más sano

El ponche estaba buenísimo y el baile no estaba en si mal, incluso había salido a bailar con un par de chicas que amablemente le habían pedido bailar con ellas, y en esos momentos se encontraba bromeando con Elmer y Stan sobre el nuevo tupe del señor Harrison

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – repuso una voz detrás de el

- Claro – musito el rubio antes de darse cuenta de quien le había hablado

El parque frente a el auditorio nunca le pareció tan intimidador hasta que él y Timmy se quedaron solos

- Y bien – musito el castaño mirando seriamente

- ¿Y bien qué? – pregunto el rubio mirándolo extrañado

- No piensas darme una explicación por tu comportamiento – repuso el castaño

- Sabes porque lo hice, que mas debo explicar – replico el rubio sonrojado

- ¿Por qué me elegisteis a mi? – pregunto el castaño

- No lo sé simplemente paso – respondió el rubio

-Como que simplemente paso, no puedes despertar un día haberte enamorado de una persona – replico el castaño mientras lo tomaba del brazo

- Suéltame – gruño el rubio mientras sentía que el castaño lo apretaba a un más duro

- No hasta que me expliques algo – replico el castaño

- ¿Qué? – pregunto el rubio algo asustado al instante de ver a su amigo acercarse peligrosamente hacia el

- El por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ese beso – susurro al instante de poseer los labios de rubio

La luna se veía tan llena al lado suyo, en realidad el baile parecía tan lejano en medio del parque, tan solo ellos dos y la soledad

- Timmy – susurro el rubio recostado sobre el pequeño del castaño

- Si – respondió el castaño

- Te amo – dijo al instante que sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo intenso

- Y yo a ti – respondió el castaño mientras levemente tomaba su barbilla entre sus dedos y simplemente le volvía a robar el aliento, sintiendo una sensación que nunca creyó posible sentir, simplemente cerro sus ojos disfruto, por que para disfrutar de esa nueva sensación no necesitaba ninguna clase de padrinos mágicos


End file.
